CORPSE-PARTY if/Endings
There are two endings to CORPSE-PARTY if, a Good End and Bad End, along with multiple game overs. Endings Good End When Yoshiki Kishinuma defeats Sayako Kasui, she gets purified and thanks him before disappearing. Overwhelmed with jealousy of Sayako crossing over, red spirits surround Yoshiki in hopes of possessing him to turn him against Akari Minamino. Before they could completely control him, Yoshiki impales himself with the demon slaying blade, killing himself. In his final breath, he was able to see the spirits of his friends (Naomi Nakashima, Ayumi Shinozaki, Yuka Mochida, and Satoshi Mochida) one last time. Akari Minamino later escapes from the anatomical model and finds her way to classroom 2-9. As she proceed through the passage of light, a red spirit in the form of Ayumi tries to make her turn back. However, Yoshiki, who is now a blue spirit, prevents Akari from looking back and helps her continue on her path as she safely returns home. Requirements: * After escaping from the science lab, go into the principal's office. * Pick up the gogatsu ningyo sword from the samurai figure and exit the room. * Yoshiki will see Satoshi leave classroom 2-6 and approach the doors to the science lab. * Run into the classroom where Satoshi walked out from, and pick up the old charm. * Go back to the science lab and proceed through the game as normal until after the scene in the girls' lavatory. * Go to the far right classroom on the 2F to find a lone blue spirit. Talk to the spirit to discover it is actually Yuka. * Proceed through the game as normal until after Akari plays the piano in the music room. * Talking to Satoshi at the far end of the music room. Afterward, interact with him again. * Proceed through the game as normal until you engage into battle with Sayako. * Survive the battle for 8 turns and a cutscene will play out. * With Yoshiki's newfound powers, defeat Sayako in battle. Bad End Yoshiki dies in battle against Sayako. Before he dies, he can feel the hatred eroding him. Akari later escapes from the anatomical model and finds her way to classroom 2-9. As she proceed through the passage of light, a red spirit in the form of Yoshiki tells her to turn back. Akari turns back and Yoshiki laughs maniacally as he kills her. After berating her, Yoshiki forces Akari to be cursed along with the rest of them. Requirements: * Die while fighting Sayako. Game Over Here is a listing of the game overs and how to obtain them: # As Yoshiki and Akari approach the corpse in the 1F classroom, the floors breaks beneath their feet thus trapping them inside. After picking up the Science Lab Key, they both realize their fate. Akari would question whether they will ever get out, but they both eventually starve to death. #* Don't push the desk inside the 1F classroom. #* Pick up the Science Lab Key from the corpse. #* Wait 2 minutes. (1 minute in the English translated version.) # Yoshiki and Akari tries to escape from the science lab, but they are caught by the anatomical model. #* While trying to run away from anatomical model inside the science lab, get caught. # When Yoshiki escapes from the science lab, the doors locked behind him. Yoshiki, realizing he left Akari trapped with the anatomical model, tries to find some way to free her, but he took too long to save her. #* Escape from the science lab. #* Wait 2 minutes. # Akari drowns inside a stall filled with red water of the girls' lavatory. #* When Yoshiki guesses the red spirit's identity, choose either "...You're Yuka Mochida?" or "...You're Shiho Hasegawa?". # Yoshiki gets his head eaten off by the corpse of a male student at the former 1F hallway. #* Get caught by the corpse that runs through the former 1F hallway. # Akari gets caught by the upper part of anatomical model while escaping from the abandoned schoolhouse. #* Get caught by the anatomical model while running toward classroom 2-9. Category:Endings Category:CORPSE-PARTY if